After College
by MeantToBe16
Summary: What's the best way to propose to the love of your life? When's the best time to ask them? How will you make it the best night of their lives? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan/OC


"Hey, Ella. We need to talk."

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that."

"Gabby, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Troy and I love you too."

"So, how are we going to get through four years without each other?"

"You've been thinking about it a lot too, huh?"

"From the second I found out we were going to different colleges, yeah."

"Me too. I'm scared, Troy. What if we become one of those couples that drift apart during college?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez!"

"Oh, we're using full names now, are we, Troy Alexander Bolton?"

"Ella, listen, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Four years from now, after we've graduated from college and our parents are having parties to congratulate us, I want you to be here, in Albuquerque at this exact same spot."

"Your backyard?"

"Yes, my backyard. And I'm going to ask you something that I want you to say yes to."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're gonna have to wait."

"But, Troy! I'm gonna have to wait for four years! Do you have any idea how long that is?"

"Gabby, I know you wanna know, and I really wanna tell you but we're just gonna have to wait until that party."

"I hate you, Troy Alexander Bolton."

"Aww… I love you too, Gabriella Marie Montez."

* * *

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Oh, shut up, Chad. I've heard enough of your apologies. I cannot believe you forgot our date! Again!"

"In my defense, Zeke had baked cookies. Who was I to resist the delicious and tempting taste?"

"Oh, so cookies are more important than me?"

"What? NO! I never said that. C'mon, Taylor, you know you mean the world to me."

"If I mean the world to you, how come you put Hello 3 before me?"

"It's Halo 3, Tay, get your facts right. And I think you're more important than that."

"Okay, Chad. Let me ask you three questions."

"Ok, what are they?"

"Shut up, Chad. I'll do the asking!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"What?"

"Taylor, put the scissors down. I mean that I NEED to be with you. Wanting to be with you isn't enough and one day, I swear to you, Taylor McKessie, that you will be Mrs. Chad Danforth."

"You really mean that?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I mean what I've just said, Taylor. We'll make through this. Our love can withstand anything. Four years in college will be nothing. By the way, Tay, you asked four questions."

* * *

"Zeke, if I told you that I still want to be together with you after four years, will you believe me?"

"It depends. I mean, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Aww… I love you, Zeke."

"I love you too, Shar."

"How are we going to make this work?"

"You mean four years without each other? I really don't know, Shar. I mean, c'mon. You know the whole long distance relationship thing never works."

"How do you know it won't work for us?"

"Shar, how many couples actually survive because of this long distance relationship thing?"

"I don't know, Zeke. But we could try and be one of those who make it work."

"You really want us to make through this as much as I do, don't you?"

"Zeke, I'd rather die than not have you in my future. I mean, if you leave, I'll probably become the 'Ice Princess' again."

"Shar, you're different now."

"But I'll turn bitchy again once you leave. You're the only one whom I can talk to, Zeke. The only one I feel a special kinda safety with. The only one I'll ever love."

"We'll make this work, Shar. No matter what, we'll make it work."

"We always do. Besides, I'm sure I can get Daddy to lend me a private jet."

"I know I've said this a million times and you're probably sick of hearing it, But, I love you, Sharpay Evans."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. And I love you too, Zeke Baylor."

* * *

"Jason, we got into the same college!"

"Kelsi! Please tell me when you mean same college, you mean the U of A."

"That's where you're going, right?"

"Yeah."

"YESSS!!"

"Jeez, scream louder, why don't you?"

"Sorry, Jase."

"Well, at least I have one less thing to worry about."

"And what's that?"

"Being away from you."

* * *

"RYAN! I'VE GOT IMPORTANT NEWS!"

"Amanda, you know you don't have to squeal so loudly. I hear it enough from Sharpay."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I've got awesome news!"

"You just said that a few seconds ago. What's up?"

"We're going to the same college!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I know! At least I'll have one of my best friends there!"

"I wanna be more than just your friend."

"Sorry? Didn't get that?"

"It's nothing."

"Ryan, c'mon! Tell me!"

"Okay, well, there's this girl…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I really like her but I'm not sure if she likes me. I have no idea how to tell her that I've loved her since third grade."

"Wow, that's long. Are you close to her?"

"We tell each other everything."

"Then go for it. You never know, she might like you too. Now, i want you to ask her now."

"Okay. So, Amanda. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"It's a no. God, why was I so stupid? Please don't let this ruin our friendship! I mean I can't lose you as a fr--"

"Hey, Ryan, can I borrow your- OMG! YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!"

"Urgh, Sharpay!"

"Sorry. I'll just leave."

"That was the best kiss I ever had."

"The one you actually felt sparks with? Yeah me too. So…"

"Soo…"

"Amanda Ritchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"FINALLY!"

"SHARPAY!"

* * *

_4 YEARS LATER… _

Everyone of them had finally graduated from college. Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason had gone to the U of A while Troy and Chad had gone to the San Francisco College where they had gotten famous. They were both now NBA stars. Sharpay, Ryan and Amanda had gone to the Special Arts College.

Now, all of them have graduated and their parents have decided to throw them a party at the Bolton's backyard. Jack and Lucille Bolton had insisted on it being at their house because they knew that Troy was planning something for Gabriella. The two of them had not spoken to each other in four years and they missed each other. The rest of the couples were still going strong.

"Okay, okay, everybody. Can I have your attention?" Jack Bolton said as he spoke into the mike.

"Great. I'm so glad you guys can make it. Now, please welcome Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and Ryan Evans!"

The girls looked at each other. What were they doing?

"Umm… this song we'd like to dedicate it to the love our lives. Gabriella, I hope you like this."

"Taylor, please don't kill me for being so secretive about this. It's a surprise. Well, by the look on your face, I can tell that you're surprised. That's what I wanted and I- "

"Oh, stop rambling, Chad. Kelsi, this one's for you."

"Sharpay, I love you."

"Amanda, you know I love you more than life." And right after that, they started singing the song they had been practising many months before.

_**Jason: oh yeah oh yeah  
**__** If the heart is always searching,  
**__** Can you ever find a home? **_

_**Ryan: **__**I've been looking for that someone,  
**__** I'll never make it on my own. **_

_**Zeke: **__**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
**__**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. **_

_**Jason, Zeke & Ryan:**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
**__**And tell me that you love me.  
**__**Everything's alright,  
**__**When you're right here by my side.  
**__**When you look me in the eyes,  
**__**I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
**__**I find my paradise,  
**__**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**Troy: **__**How long will I be waiting,  
**__**To be with you again?**_

_**Chad: **__**Gonna tell you that I love you,  
**__**In the best way that I can. **_

_**Both: **__**Gonna tell you that I love you,  
**__**In the best way that I can. **_

While Troy and Chad are singing…

"Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

"Amanda, I love you. Will you do me a favor and be my wife for eternity?"

"Yes, and I love you too"

"Kelsi, I love you with all my heart And I know that I can never live without you. Will you marry me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"YES!"

_**Troy and Chad:  
**__**I can't take a day without you here,  
**__**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
**__**When you look me in the eyes,  
**__**And tell me that you love me.  
**__**Everything's alright,  
**__**When you're right here by my side.  
**__**When you look me in the eyes,  
**__**I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
**__**I find my paradise,  
**__**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**Chad: More and more, I start to realize, **_

_**Troy: **__**I can reach my tomorrow,  
**__**I can hold my head up high, **_

_**Chad: And it's all because you're by my side. **_

_**All (Troy, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke):**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
**__**And tell me that you love me.  
**__**Everything's alright,  
**__**When you're right here by my side.  
**__**And when I hold you in my arms,  
**__**I know that it's forever  
**__**I just gotta let you know,  
**__**I never wanna let you go, cause**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.  
**__**And tell me that you love me.  
**__**Everything's alright, (it's alright)  
**__**When you're right here by my side. (by my side)  
**__**When you look me in the eyes,  
**__**I catch a glimpse of heaven. (oh)  
**__**I find my paradise,  
**__**When you look me in the eyes.  
**__**Oh yeah oh whoa yeah**_

"Before you say anything, Taylor, I want to ask you a few questions."

"What are they?"

"Shh… I'll do the asking here. Do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"What?"

"I mean that I NEED to be with you. Wanting to be with you isn't enough."

"So, I if I asked you to marry me now, will you?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Taylor McKessie."

"And I love you, Chad Danforth."

"Gabriella, remember the promise you made?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I changed my mind. You can say no if you want to and-"

"Troy, you haven't even asked me yet."

"Oh. Right. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Oh man! I knew it. Look, please don't let this ruin our relationship. Wait a minute. Did you say yes?"

"Yes, Troy. For a million times, yes."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer in my life."

"I love you, Ella."

"I love you too, Troy."

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, this song is called When You Look Me In The Eyes and it's sung by the Jonas Brothers. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! **


End file.
